<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all达米安】变得可爱的达米安 by 74lingcc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837772">【all达米安】变得可爱的达米安</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc'>74lingcc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goru, Hurt, M/M, bottomdamian - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安遭遇某种奇怪的诅咒的设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bottomdamian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all达米安】变得可爱的达米安</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（all米注意）</p><p> </p><p>听说达米安变成一副好奇怪的样子，一开始，杰森水不信的。</p><p>“喂，小恶魔崽，最近又做什么坏事了吗。”</p><p>红头罩一见面的问候，看起来很不礼貌。</p><p>“不是小恶魔崽！是弟弟是弟弟！我是你最小的弟弟哦！”</p><p>达米安执着的说，声音没有以往那种不屑的骄傲感。杰森吓得烟都掉了。</p><p>“咳，那个，达米安需要某种特定的称呼，这才能让他感觉良好…我们不知道他发生了什么问题看来还是魔法之类的恶作剧……”</p><p>迪克上前来讲解：“达米安需要我对他的称呼是小可爱呢，布鲁斯的则是小宝贝，而提姆呢，是小米米。”</p><p>杰森掏德想笑的，但是太荒谬了他笑不出来。</p><p>“所以你大概需要对他的是……是什么呢达米安……小可爱…”</p><p>格雷森很不习惯，可是如果不这样，达米安不会想要跟他们讲话。</p><p>“是小饼干。”达米安说得很认真。</p><p>红头罩点点头，他其实根本不知道他在做什么，但是他觉得这个事情也太奇怪了，他想离开，可是有个好像是垫脚石的什么的东西挡住他了。达米安抬着头，很执拗的看着杰森掏德。</p><p>“你说吧。”</p><p>提姆摊手：“一开始我也觉得很奇怪，后来习惯就好了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>为什么这种东西会习惯啊！</p><p>杰森把那个红色的面具拿下想要吐槽：“你们快把他治好啊这个小子疯了啊！”</p><p>“是小饼干！”</p><p>达米安很生气的用手去抓着杰森的衣尾了，他的年龄在这里，身高只有这样。杰森居高临下，看着达米安那副不高兴的样子，脸都气得鼓起来了。</p><p>太新奇了，他怀疑眼睛，他怎么觉得这样也…挺可爱的。</p><p>“那么…”</p><p>有种奇怪的感情觉醒了，掏德蹲下，努力用认真的声音说话。</p><p>“抱歉，小…小饼干。”</p><p>他的大脑好像呆滞了。</p><p>“嗯，我接受了。”</p><p>达米安满意的离开，留下他的第二兄弟在那边失魂落魄。杰森好像失去了太多的智商，他蹲着思考人生，还顺便把刚丢下的烟捡起来继续抽了。</p><p>“望好的方面想。”最大的大哥来开导了：“塔利亚的称呼是小糖果，我甚至不敢想象那对母子是怎么相遇的。”</p><p>杰森抬头：“我怎么觉得你很高兴的样子。”</p><p>“没有！我很生气！”</p><p>这像是什么开关，提出来迪克就一肚子火。</p><p>“你知道超人家的那个小子是什么称呼吗！是小妻子！那个叫乔纳森的家伙竟然敢在我面前光明正大的喊达米安叫做小妻子！他是想去死吧！”</p><p>小妻子，这是什么意思。</p><p>杰森很用力思考，然后顿悟，接着吓得坐到地上。</p><p>“真是不堪，陶德，你的年纪活在了狗的身上吗。”</p><p>有股冷淡的讽刺声音传来，杰森怀疑耳朵，他看着坐在那边的达米安，这么冷嘲热讽的熟悉感。他刚刚是在做梦吗。</p><p>“不要觉得自己是精神分裂，达米安只是要一个称呼罢了，所以，小米米，看来你这个魔法有强制性啊。”</p><p>提姆在解释，而被喊到的达米安，则很不愿意的点点头。</p><p>红头罩努力的站起来，他问：</p><p>“那么你们喊我来是做什么，把……那个什么见鬼的小饼干搞定吗。”</p><p>“那个事情布鲁斯在做了，他喊不出小宝贝这个词，又无法抵挡达米安的纠缠，所以跑了。”</p><p>迪克说，他的表情开始优势：</p><p>“我就不同了，因为小可爱这么可爱。”</p><p>达米安tt了一下，杰森怀疑只要这个恶魔恢复正常，那么他有可能把所有的知情人全部灭口。</p><p>“咳，其实是这样的。”</p><p>提姆说：“超级小子似乎因为这个称呼爱上了罗宾，所以他好像打算要过来对达米安求婚，因此，我们集合的目的是，拦截他。”</p><p>杰森真的听到笑话了，他忍不住笑出了声音：</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈那个家伙会被人爱上吗！这个刺客联盟出身的家伙，我们都知道他的底细！他——”</p><p>他没有他出来，杰森被达米安盯上了。</p><p>“我可是拥有交换称呼的意念的，第二哥哥。”达米安冷笑：“不如把小妻子让给你叫，如何。”</p><p>“这个人有病啊你们快管管！”</p><p>杰森才不这么叫，他怕他今天走不出蝙蝠洞的大门。</p><p>“管不了，除非你想跟他你死我活。”</p><p>提姆摇摇头：“我怀疑布鲁斯私下已经喊了达米安小宝贝，不然他不可能这么容易脱身。”</p><p>红罗宾觉得很不可思议：“没想到你们这么容易妥协，要知道我还跟他斗争了，他的腿都被我打断了，眼睛湿漉漉的在撒娇，那副场景真是可怕呢。”</p><p>原来这么严重的吗，杰森想，而迪克也很吃惊，他不知道他们竟然打过了。</p><p>“呵，而你也被我打得头破血流，大脑不清醒，那个冷血的笑容现在想起来我还是想杀了你。”</p><p>达米安刺过去，但是提姆不为所动。</p><p>“小米米，称呼我吧。”</p><p>“……哥哥…”</p><p>罗宾满脸不情愿，看来他的规律被提姆摸出来了。</p><p>“好奇怪。”迪克说：“为什么我的是哦尼酱，感觉怪怪的。”</p><p>红头罩忍了忍，没问他的是什么，他反问达米安另一个问题：</p><p>“小饼干，那个乔小子的称呼，你是怎么叫的。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>达米安咬住了嘴唇，没有说话。</p><p>这种命令竟然可以抵抗的吗，三名兄弟对视一眼。</p><p>“小可爱，来说说吧。”</p><p>达米安额头出现冷汗，可他还能保持眼睛僵直的盯着地板。</p><p>“小米米，回答我。”</p><p>看来这是个关键的问题，达米安已经开始浑身发抖了，他却什么都硬扛不说出来。</p><p>“…说吧，小宝贝。”</p><p>突然有个声音闯入，他们的父亲回来了。</p><p>布鲁斯似乎更加有威严，达米安忍不住的往下跪去，他声音沙哑的回答：</p><p>“……丈夫…”</p><p>蝙蝠侠点点头，可他曾经以及现任的助手都感觉到，布鲁斯是怒到极点，反而表现平静了。</p><p>“达米安身上的诅咒还需要一段时间才能解除，我们作为他的父亲跟兄弟，应该帮他解除一些麻烦。”</p><p>黑暗骑士开始下答命令，要求他的助手们开始布置战场，看来今天如何有某个家伙要来，而且无法谈拢的话，应该会发生很严重的事情了。</p><p>作为当事人的达米安，却表现无所谓的样子。</p><p>“反正我告诉过他这是虚幻的，假的，可他还是这样沉迷的扮演情侣，并且无视我多次警告。”</p><p>罗宾现在不打算跟超级小子交往，他感觉到对方对他的某种预谋跟企图，因此只能借刀杀人了。</p><p> </p><p>end</p><p> </p><p>（jondami回合）</p><p>达米安曾经挣扎，然后妥协。</p><p>因为头疼，不止这个，他能听到耳鸣，那种尖锐的声音在大脑里横冲直撞，接着在他忍受这种痛苦的第三天里，他不能工作，只能躺在沙发或者床上，自己自我痛苦。</p><p>没有食欲，身体所有器官都很糟糕，排泄也不能自己控制，达米安已经尿湿了沙发，床单，跟提图斯的毯子，他觉得自己很冷，但其实他也不知道皮肤有没有感觉。</p><p>直到他开始视觉出现问题，他觉得不能这样了，不过是折服这种没必要的自尊，喊爹地也好哦尼酱也好，他强迫大家也好，因为达米安看着自己的手指，指尖在流血。</p><p>他太虚弱了，已经脱落了一个小指甲。</p><p>超级小子都要吓死了。</p><p>乔纳森才刚刚到来，他想找达米安玩，他没想到会看到这样的，达米安不穿衣服的缩在绒毛的被子里，对方举着手，手指上流下来的血渗入在被子上一点点的。</p><p>“怎么了！发生什么事情了吗！”</p><p>乔纳森帮达米安包扎，他捡起被单上的小指甲，看着这样晶莹剔透还带有一些皮肤组织的东西感觉害怕。</p><p>“那个送给你吧。”</p><p>达米安抓住了对方红色的披风：</p><p>“作为回礼，我想要一个称呼。”</p><p>“……什…什么吗？…”</p><p>“叫我小妻子吧。”</p><p>达米安说，他的绿色眼睛已经有些破碎了。</p><p>“我想要一个虚假的称呼，如果你想要真实的，我也不介意，但只有一次，这是我的底线。”</p><p>“……什么…什么呀！”</p><p>“咳咳……”</p><p>糟糕，喉咙好痛。</p><p>“叫我妻子！快点！！！不然我杀死你！我还有我的父亲！我死在这里他会为我复仇的！你无法摆脱嫌疑的！！！”</p><p>他流鼻血了，达米安知道。乔纳森那个家伙看起来都要吓哭了，对方用那个小手指摸他的鼻子，然后在发抖。</p><p>“什么死掉啊！达米安这是怎么回事啊！”</p><p>“…呵。”</p><p>他好像说不出话了，嘴巴里冒出了什么多余细碎的东西，达米安吐了出来，夹带很多难喝的血液，不知道哪里的牙齿，怎么会碎掉了。</p><p>“呜！怎么回事！怎么回事嘛！”</p><p>好恐怖！乔纳森能看到的！好可怕！他的眼睛里达米安好像正在融化，皮肤里更微小的毛孔正在渗血！头发已经有些松掉了！</p><p>“那个！那个！”</p><p>达米安好像真的要在他面前正在死掉了！乔纳森急得要死，大脑慌乱，眼泪一直在流。</p><p>“小妻子！对吧！妻子达米安呜呜呜！求求你不要死掉！我会跟你结婚的！为什么会这样啊呜呜呜！”</p><p>他不知道，也不敢随便乱碰达米安，可是某种奇怪的感觉突然出现，达米安好像不要死了，鼻血也停止了。</p><p>“呵。”</p><p>他整张脸都要模模糊糊，达米安用手背擦了擦那种黏糊糊的感觉。</p><p>“那么作为回礼，谢谢你，丈夫。”</p><p>真是可怕，他们要结婚了吗，乔纳森看着达米安这么糟糕的在他面前，到处都是血液，他还拿着他的指甲，达米安在向他求婚吗，他在向达米安求婚吗。</p><p>于是这个下午，乔纳森一直在搞卫生，他帮虚弱的达米安洗澡，洗屋子跟衣服，丢垃圾，给他喂食，听对方说他的诅咒，就因为不想丢面子把自己搞得这么难堪、达米安真是小孩子！太幼稚了！</p><p>“…所以…我不用根达米安结婚吗？”</p><p>乔纳森问，犹犹豫豫。</p><p>“对，我只是需要一个称呼。”</p><p>达米安说：“我还需要推断，以及计划什么强制措施，我不想这样死了，如果只是为了这样恶心的互相称呼，那我必须更少的接触别人。”</p><p>这让超级小子有些遗憾，他在那天把达米安的小指甲带回家，不知道自己沉迷了什么。</p><p> </p><p>（timdami回合）</p><p>晦气，恶心，难受，达米安感觉，因为他遇到德雷克，这个多疑的家伙不像格雷森那样信任他，不容易搞定，他甚至还要在他面前演戏，达米安感觉糟糕。</p><p>“德雷克。”</p><p>他没有在他面前保持秘密身份，达米安摘下面具，他说他有话对红罗宾说。</p><p>提姆允许了。</p><p>于是他们来到某个地方，达米安先是诉说了他最近的情况，接着让提姆对他称呼。</p><p>“喊我吧，请你叫我小米米。”</p><p>你看，首先是诚信，达米安觉得他做得足够多了。</p><p>“是吗，达米安，这可真可爱。”</p><p>德雷克笑了，他伸手过去，看起来想要抚摸达米安的头，只是看起来，罗宾没让他得逞，他很久之前就说过了，他很不喜欢德雷克。</p><p>“为什么不称呼我。”</p><p>达米安问。</p><p>“因为这只是你一面之词，我不信。”</p><p>提姆他面无表情，那副就快成年的脸冷静得恶心，达米安知道对方想做什么，他想制服他，好让那个疯子把他拿去哪里做实验，在让他终于认可之后，才会愿意对他说，小米米，吧。</p><p>达米安也不喜欢这个称呼，他不想生病，更不想屈服，所以他想让德雷克臣服，因此他向他攻击了。</p><p>兄弟的斗殴开始。</p><p>不算凶狠，可下手不轻，在达米安用他手套里的拳刺小阴招划伤了提姆的额头之后、下一秒，他的腿被对方打断了。</p><p>准确来说，是踩断，提姆那时候利用身高差距压迫他，右小腿被对方用力的在中间踢开，某种骨骼里炸开的声音在肌肉中传播，达米安半跪在地上，满头冷汗，他努力的不痛呼出声，他习惯忍耐痛苦，可是这是他的极限了，达米安已经很难再做更多的事情了。</p><p>提姆在确认对方没有战斗力后，便安心的蹲在达米安面前，有点居高临下，这样看着罗宾在忍受痛苦。</p><p>他看着达米安的绿眼逐渐湿润，对方忍不住流下眼泪，达米安用一种屈服的方式靠近德雷克，他把脸贴向提姆朝他伸来的手掌，整张脸软软的，看起来没有威胁性。</p><p>“求求你，哥哥。”</p><p>这可真是让人动心，达米安这样的向他示弱，即使只是演戏，提姆就这样看着，期待达米安能做出怎样的更多呢。</p><p>于是他看着达米安去亲吻他的手指，用力撑着自己爬过来，双手挂在他的脖子上，像是要抱抱，而提姆被他的体重扑倒，他看着达米安骑在他身上，对方因为伤口挪动，冷汗更多了。</p><p>“或许你不喜欢这个，你想换一个称呼吗，比如说…丈夫。”</p><p>达米安好像真的要动了，他躺在德雷克的身上，把头埋进对方的脖子里，手在解开腰带，他自己的。因为他快要呕血了，达米安的手指都在发抖了。</p><p>提姆其实有一瞬想着要不要接受这个，达米安想要跟他玩大的，对方那种阴谋诡计的味道太过浓郁，只是时机不适合。</p><p>“可以啊，小米米。”</p><p>他说了，达米安在一瞬间放松下来。</p><p>于是他真的浑身发软，彻底的躺在德雷克身上，他这段时间真的很累，现在竟然为了一个称呼，赔上了小腿骨。</p><p>于是提姆要当一个好哥哥了，他把达米安带回去，为他疗伤，听着对方跟他来往的玩称呼游戏，感觉好像角色扮演。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>